


The Warning

by Wordwitch



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, POVetry Slam, Poetry, Police, Sentinel Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordwitch/pseuds/Wordwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Povetry Slam</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> For Povetry Slam

Give me my weapon: my glare, my gun.  
Give me a whiff of the things you've done.  
Give me a glimpse as you start to run.  
Your ass is mine, 'cause I'll catch you, son.

Give me the faintest hint of a clue:  
The smell of your fear, a track in the dew;  
Let me just hear someone speak to you -  
Give yourself up, 'cause your day is through.

Give me my Guide and my friends at my back.  
Let my big Captain manage my slack.  
I'll spend your last free day on your track:  
Scum, you won't even hear my attack.

This is my City, my watch, my tribe.  
I can't be stopped with threat or bribe.  
Don't bother flinging your filthy gibe:  
Your crime is written; your sentence inscribed.


End file.
